The new Floribunda variety of Rosa hybrida of the present invention was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Meichoijuxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Macmanxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98Macmanxe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Matangixe2x80x99 variety. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meichoijuxe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Macmanxe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Floribunda rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) forms attractive large bicolored white and red blossoms that are relatively stable in coloration,
(b) exhibits a compact, generally uniform and bushy growth habit,
(c) forms attractive dense medium green dull foliage, and
(d) is particularly well suited for growing as ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the landscape.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties. For instance, the xe2x80x98Meichoijuxe2x80x99 variety forms pink blossoms of a uniform coloration, the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety forms red blossoms with a slight fragrance and uniform coloration, and the xe2x80x98Macmanxe2x80x99 variety forms dissimilar ovoid-shaped buds.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meispongexe2x80x99 variety.